


After Midnight

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detectives, F/M, Humor, Light Romance, Mystery, Suspence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: George meets Luna after midnight.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen to some classic jazz, you'll really get a vibe XD

The night was young, moon sitting high up in the sky with stars twinkling all around it. The wind was chilly, giving George goosebumps through his loose coat. He was walking down the street with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets, eyes scanning the area as he walked.

He was on a mission, one that came to be because of the note balled up in his pocket:

_Twin Detectives,_

_I fear that someone or something may be coming for me. I cannot determine the who, what, or why, but I know that it is true. I have a feeling about this, and my intuition does not steer me in the wrong directions. I would like to discuss this more after my night shift at the Leaky Cauldron. Meet me there after midnight._

_Luna Lovegood._

George and his brother were known as the Twin Detectives, private eyes that protected people and sought out the truth for those who requested them. What made them different from the others in the city were the gadgets they'd invented themselves that helped them with the investigations.

When the letter had been slipped under their door earlier in the day, the twins tried wracking their brains for this Luna Lovegood dame. Nothing came to mind, but that wouldn't stop their curiosity and want to help the dame.

Well, it didn't stop George. Fred apparently had a prior engagement with his lady that he couldn't decline. As much fun as it would have been to start the investigation with his brother, George didn't mind taking the case on first and filling Fred in on what he gathered tomorrow.

So here he was, walking down the dark streets of Hogsmeade, ready to meet this Lovegood woman. As he walked, his mind began to wander on who or what could be after a woman that she would hire him and his brother.

There hadn't been talks of any major crimes in the neighbourhood, but that didn't stop the criminals and stalkers in the past. It was possible that this woman's stalker came from one of the mobs roaming the city, but George couldn't make a safe conclusion until he spoke with her. That meant that he'd resort to the most outrageous conclusion and go with a serial killer in the works.

George's thoughts were paused when he saw a figure under one of the street lights in the distance. Thanks to the wind, the figure's hair blew in the distance, and their shadow gave George the idea that it was a woman.

He then depicted that the figure was Ms. Lovegood because the feminine figure was coming his way. She walked with a sort of grace that he'd see in the films, her hands in what he assumed were her coat pockets. There was a shadow of something perched in her hair, but George paid it no mind as he walked closer to her.

The more she came into the light, the more George saw. The more George saw, the happier he was to be without his brother. Even though Fred had a dame of his own, he would no doubt tease George or use that charm only he possessed.

Her blonde hair shined under the light, and her wide, grey eyes illuminated under the moon. George could finally see the thing clipped in her hair; it was a notepad. No doubt from her waitress job at the Leaky Cauldron.

An olive green trench coat covered her body, but her walk proved she had the curves. George found himself transfixed by her until the woman cleared her throat.

She had her head tilted slightly, a soft smile playing on her face as she gave George a once over. "You're George, aren't you," she stated.

George's brows rose. Not many people could tell the twins apart, which was part of the gig at times. "How did you know?" he asked, forgetting the suave line he could have used instead.

"I've seen you and your brother before," she said. "You're more casual in your stature. It might be the passive aura you keep."

George cleared his throat before offering his arm to her. "Shall we? We have much to discuss, yeah?"

Luna nodded with a hum passing through her lips. "Yes, yes we do." She accepted George's arm, and the two started to walk down the road.

"Tell me this feeling that you have about someone or something coming after you," George started, getting right into the case. It was better than embarrassing himself in front of the dame.

Luna glanced up at the night sky. "Have you ever felt eyes on you?" she asked. "The hairs on the back of your neck sitting up, the goosebumps rising on her skin, the quickening of your heart because you know something is about to happen?"

George swallowed, picturing those happening to Luna. "I suppose I have, though maybe not in the same calibre as you, I'd imagine."

"Mm," Luna hummed. "The calibre you refer to is more sinister than I'd like, and I hope that you and your brother would be able to aid me in this feeling."

"Of course," George answered automatically. "We've never turned down a case."

Luna stopped walking, standing up on her toes to kiss George's cheek lightly. "Good. We shall meet again tomorrow. It is quite late, and I do want to get up early to take care of my errands."

George furrowed his brows. "Why did you want to meet you after your job if you wanted to meet tomorrow?"

"It's technically tomorrow isn't it?" she replied. "And I wanted you both to walk me home. I may have gotten a better walk than I initially thought. Seeing as I had your company."

Luna started to walk towards a door at one of the buildings. George didn't realize she lived so close to her work. Convenient.

"Plus, you're supposed to protect me, yes? I could say that you did so without even realizing it," Luna added with another soft smile. "I'll see you later, George. More will be discussed then."

In the blink of an eye, Luna was gone inside, leaving George to wonder what he and his brother agreed to. It was going to be one hell of a case, and maybe even more if George could allow himself to make a move once it was all over.


End file.
